1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of packaging, and more particularly, packaging for flowable, granular, or granulated products, such as for example, a powder.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, substantially flowable products having a granular, granulated, or powdered form, such as, for purposes of example without limitation, powdered infant formula, milk, flour, spices, nutritional supplements, coffee, and sugar, are packaged in containers. Scoops are often supplied within the package for measured dispensing of container contents. Despite many attempted improvements over the years, manufacturers, distributors, consumers, and users of such packaging and containers have continued to experience a number of difficulties and challenges, and continue to strive for improvements.
Manufacturers have attempted to fabricate packages, receptacles, and containers that are easy to fabricate and mold, clean, fill, hermetically and or aseptically seal, transport to market, and that can just as easily be opened and used by consumers and users. Distributers such as transportation entities and marketplace retailers have sought containers that are easily transported, stored, and arranged and displayed on store shelves. Consumers have demanded packages and containers that have an attractive, sanitary, and high-quality appearance during the shopping experience, which have remained sealed to ensure integrity of product in the container, and that are easy-to-open and reseal during use.
Manufacturers have also endeavored to address user needs to remove the last quantity of powder or other contents from nearly empty containers by configuring one or more portions of the container to have a shape that cooperates with the shape of the scoop. See, for example, co-owned and published U.S. Patent Application No. 20080173657 entitled “Container and Congruent Scoop Assembly”, and co-owned and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/478,885 filed Jun. 5, 2009, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety as though fully set forth herein.
Manufacturers of such containers have also experienced a number of challenges in fabricating the containers when using various types of optionally preferred thermo-forming and polymeric manufacturing processes and materials. In many prior art attempts to manufacture such containers, various thermo-molding processes are used, each fraught with its own set of challenges.
Such materials are subject to many variables that adversely and unexpectedly result in product components being produced that can vary beyond acceptable dimensional tolerance limits, which results in the need to scrap defective containers and components of such container, and the need to produce replacements. Also, during the molding process, polymeric materials can render mis-shaped component profiles due to unexpected shrinkage and warping, unexpectedly ineffective molding flow rates, unreliable or difficult-to-control blow-molding techniques, and other thermo-forming anomalies, any of which can result in containers and components for containers having undesirable problems.
Typical problems can include large and pin-hole-type leaks, undesirably thin elements or walls of the containers that lower strength and stiffness that in turn can result in poor sealing after filling and poor resistance to post-manufacture, nominal handling and transportation environments. These types of challenges are compounded when non-uniform or asymmetric container shapes are sought. In the past, many polymeric containers have been successfully fabricated to have substantially cylindrical and uniform shapes. However, more recent market demands have given rise to containers having cuboid or substantially rectilinear shapes, which have resulted in asymmetrical features that have been difficult and even impossible for many manufacturers to achieve.
Other issues of importance to manufacturers and consumers alike include controlling costs of the manufacturing process to ensure consumers a desirable price while also striving to maximize efficiency of the manufacturing process to minimize adverse environmental impact. Also of concern is the need to reduce the amount of polymeric and other materials needed to produce a suitable container, and establish a fair rate of return by controlling manufacturing costs, all of which encourages manufacturers to produce much-needed products.
Despite a variety of improved container designs and new ways to fabricate containers and packaging, manufacturers and users of such containers have continued to encounter issues with filled and sealed containers due to fluctuations in external ambient air pressure after filling and sealing. As filled and sealed containers leave the factory and move through the supply chain, they can be subjected to substantial ambient atmospheric pressure differentials.
Those with knowledge in the field of hermetically sealed containers have long sought to create containers that can be hermetically and aseptically sealed, but which can also withstand the nominal pressure differentials associated with product-filled containers that must be delivered to market via air, rail, and roads across a wide range geography and altitude-related pressure changes. These transportation circumstances are often experienced when a manufacturer delivers containers that are filled and sealed at a sea-level or higher altitude factory. Anomalies can occur when such containers then transit to market via ground over mountains and via aircraft for delivery to stores that may be located at higher or lower elevations.
If the transit and final destination pressure differentials are large, the filled and sealed container can experience an over or under pressure condition that may permanently deform the container. In extreme situations, the container and or the container seal may rupture leaving the contents or powdered product unsalable. Conversely, containers filled and sealed at higher elevation factories can experience crushing external pressure having similar effects.
In each instance, a deformed container may be rendered unattractive to a consumer and in a condition unsuitable for easy storage, stacking, and display on a store shelf. Also, when a sealed container has an internal pressure that is different from the outside air pressure, the contents may suddenly escape in a puff when pressure equalizes as the seal is peeled away and opened, which may create an unfavorable impression on a consumer or user.
Despite advances in many areas of container design that have improved usability, consumers have continued to seek products containers that are easier to use. One area of continued consumer attention includes integral scoop holders. Past container designs have been directed to various methods of including a scoop with the container. In the simplest form, a scoop is simply included inside the container with the product contents or powdered material. In other more elaborate designs, a scoop holder has been attached to a wall or a lid of the container.
While the latter scoop holder approach has seen some acceptance, consumer satisfaction could be increased with less complex and easier to use designs. In past attempts, scoop holders have incorporated many parts that have created challenges for consumer use when parts break or detach and fall into the container, and which render the holder unserviceable. Consumers have also expressed that improvements could be made in producing high-integrity seals that are also easy to remove. Past attempts at fabricating strong seals that can withstand the rigors of post-filling and sealing transportation environments had lead to very strong, high-quality seal technologies. However, consumers have had trouble in opening the seals wherein the seals tear during removal and become difficult to remove in their entirety. This often requires multiple attempts to remove the seals that can lead to user frustration and product dissatisfaction.
What has long been needed in the field of art is a container that addresses the many issues surrounding prior art containers. More importantly, an improved container and product receptacle is needed that offers new and innovative ways to prevent and or minimize contamination, spillage, and waste of product contained in such containers, while enabling better manufacturing cost controls and greater ease and convenience of use for users and consumers.
Despite many attempts, manufacturers, distributors, users, and consumers have remained convinced that further improvements are possible. The market continues to seek a higher-quality container that incorporates all of the advantages of the prior art but which can better withstand the post-manufacturing transportation environment including pressure differentials, while offering great convenience and ease of use.